


Ever After: Series Finale AU

by Scorpio_Karma



Series: Tonnie Series [6]
Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff, but for right now ive just got this piece of fluff, may make a full fic on my alternate season 8, not very long, tumblr drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-20
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2019-11-01 03:02:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17859008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scorpio_Karma/pseuds/Scorpio_Karma
Summary: In an AU where Tyler doesn't die, but Elena does, this is the last scene of season 8.





	1. Chapter 1

Bonnie sat peacefully humming to herself in what was to be her son’s nursery. There were still a few things that needed to be added but they had everything they needed set up if she went into labor early.

She was in awe of everything, she never thought she could be this happy–life had never been that kind to her–but here she was happily married and getting ready to welcome her first child into the world and the best part about it was that there wasn’t danger looming over her head.

Although, despite her happiness, today did have a dark cloud–it was the five year anniversary of her best friend’s death. They tried everything they could, even sunk so low as to ask for Kai’s help but he wouldn’t budge no matter what they offered him. They realized the only thing they could do was make sure she was comfortable when she died and say their final goodbyes. A tear fell from her eye thinking back on that day.

She rubbed her stomach reminding herself of all the happiness she’s had since then. After enduring tragedy after tragedy it seemed it was finally her time to be happy–for real this time.

That’s how Tyler found her, sitting in a rocking chair tearfully smiling down at their baby.

“Hey, you,” he whispered trying not to ruin the moment.

“Hey, how was the store?”

“A complete nightmare, you’re lucky you stayed home, your back would have been killing you.”

“What’s new,” she said snorting.

“I thought you were resting?”

“I tried, but I couldn’t stop thinking about everything so I came in here to calm me down.”

He walked over to his wife and kneeled in front of her. Taking her face in his hands he said, “Everything is going to alright. Nothing is after us and nothing is after our baby. Everything is great and nothing is going to ruin that.”

“I know. It’s just so hard to believe.”

“Well believe it baby because it’s true. We are well on our way to being the average American family, 2.5 kids and all.”

“Nothing will ever be average about us.”

“I suppose the witch and werewolf thing get in the way of that, but it won’t stop us from being happy, and I am very very happy.”

“Me too,” she said filled with joy.

He leaned into her and kissed her softly. “I’m glad to hear that.”


	2. September

_I can't believe a year has past..._

She left Mystic Falls like a bat out of hell. It had taken so much from her there was no point in staying. She sold the houses, put everything in storage and fled to the airport.

She never expected to see anyone from her hometown ever again, at least without going back, but then there he was outside a coffee shop in New York. She wanted to ignore him, distance herself from everything Mystic Falls, but then she realized he had lost just as much as her, he would be the only person to understand.

She didn't want to see him after that day, but she got lonely. Turned out making friends as an adult was hard. So she called him. She didn't expect to fall in love with him. He was Tyler, the roided out jock from high school. Though she knew he grew to be so much more in his later years but they never got to spend much time together.

They started as just friends. At first they bonded over shared traumas, but eventually they started healing together and just shared each other's company. It was September when he took the leap and asked her out. She rejected him at first. She wasn't prepared for it, she had spent so much time trying to distance herself from everything home, but then he snuck in. She showed up at his apartment in the middle of the night. Before he could even get a word in she ambushed him with a kiss.

He felt like home, real home, and she never wanted that feeling to go away. When he proposed a year later she didn't even hesitate. No one expected the save the date, no one even knew they were dating, but considering how incestuos their group had become they all took it in stride.

They married in September on a beach in Athens. Bonnie looked breathtaking and Tyler had never looked more happy in his entire life. It felt so right. Never did either of them think after all the pain they had endured there would be a light at the end of the tunnel, but there it was, their whole lives ahead of them, it was only going to get better from there.


End file.
